beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Garudas SD145PF
Guardian Garudas SD145PF'http://youtu.be/40M55C6Y2rg?t=2m25s (Japanese: 'ガーディアンガルダスSD145PF, Gādian Garudasu SD145PF) is a Balance-Type Beybattle Top that uses the Synchrome System. It was revealed on June 4, 2013 in the South Korean airing for Doji's Stronghold. It is owned by Karura. It was originally planned for release in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 4 Archer Garuta as BBG-28 but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. Possibly because of the slump in Beyblade sales or due to the lost episodes. Shogun Face Bolt: Garudas *'Attack:' 3/7 *'Defense:' 4/7 *'Stamina:' 0/7 Garudas is designed featuring Garuda, of Hindu and Buddhist myths. The motif has the bird-like creature looking to its left with its wings folded up. Its head is yellow, with an opened beak, a spike on its head and a long, curved back. Its neck does not connect to the rest of its body. The remaining body consists of Garuda's 20 set of wings (10 for each side). Each wing is long with curved ends; on each side 5 wings are yellow and the other 5 are red. Lastly, its tail in separated into three sections: two yellow spikes surrounding a longer and thinner spikes over red wings. This makes an illusion that Garuda is flying as a whole, or that everything except the head design is a flying Garuda. The design is outlined by a thick green. Warrior Wheel: Garudas *'Attack:' 3/7 *'Defense:' 4/7 *'Stamina:' 0/7 Garudas is a silver Warrior Wheel with a very intricate design. It has an edgy, jagged shape that is mainly circular since it is built for Defense and it uses many stickers that compliment and extend its motif. It has two eye stickers of different colors: its left eye is yellow and its right eye is red. They are put on two face inclinations that resemble heads of Garuda. The two Garuda heads use brown stickers as feathers and have designs for beaks. The left Garuda head is under the right Garuda head. They also use and green and red stickers to represent their respective wingspans. The right Garuda's wingspan even reaches down with its left arm holding onto the Element Wheel hole. Another noticeable feature are the prong stickers. The prongs use yellow stickers with seven, brown fangs on each. It creates an illusion that it is "consuming" its own Shogun Face Bolt, a feature previously utilized with Berserker Behemoth SR200BWD. Aside from this, due to the amount of asymmetry, parts of its Element Wheel get exposed. Element Wheel: Guardian *'Weight:' 4.1 grams *'Attack:' 1/6 *'Defense:' 4/6 *'Stamina:' 2/6 Almost symmetrical is the case with the Element Wheel that is Guardian. While it does maintain a double-sided curve, quite similar to the Evil Fusion Wheel, it offers encrypted details as well. These such details highly resemble shields that would be in tune with its name and can also be thought of as representing a unique coat of arms. Some simpler depictions of waves sit beside the shield details as a reminder of the Water-influences and overall Element of Water that it presents. a Water insignia is visible once flipped over. the Element Wheel is yellow in color. Spin Track: SD145 *'Attack:' 0/7 *'Defense:' 2/7 *'Stamina:' 1/7 SD145 is a Spin Track that resembles an orange three-sided AD145. As a Defense-Type part, it has three, trapezoid-shaped "walls" (using three-layered designs) that are supposed to protect the top from opposing hits. It is also fixed at a 14.5mm height, making it another 145 version. Performance Tip: Point Flat (PF) *'Attack:' 3/7 *'Defense:' 1/7 *'Stamina:' 3/7 'P'oint 'F'lat is a Flat version Performance Tip. It uses a pointed spike that protrudes slightly from its flat shape, a similar concept to the FS and FB Tips. As another Bey attacks it, the outer edge, which is a similar circumference to WF, will cause it to counterattack and return to its original place. The aforementioned point in the middle of the tip is to retain Stamina. Gallery Trivia *While it was planned to release in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 4 Archer Garuta, its placeholder name was "Archer Garuta". *Guardian Garudas is actually part of the five Beys that pay tribute to the Original Series and the 4 Holy Beasts (including the Golden Dragon of the Center): **Ronin Dragoon pays tribute to Dragoon from the Original Series, which was based on Seiryu, the azure blue dragon of the east, the air and the spring, too. They also both have the left rotation and the same name. **Guardian Garudas pays tribute to Dranzer from the Original Series, which was based on Suzaku, the vermillion bird of the south, the fire and the summer, too. **Berserker Byakko pays tribute to Driger from the Original Series, which was based on Byakko, the white tiger of the west, the earth and the fall, too. **Bandit Genbu pays tribute to Draciel from the Original Series, which was based on Genbu, the black tortoise of the north, the water and the winter, too. The shape of the Genbu Warrior Wheel is very similar to the shape of the most Draciel Attack Rings, they also both use ball tips (with the exception of Draciel MS). **Thief Zirago pays tribute to Strata/Gaia Dragoon from the Original Series, which was based on the golden dragon of the center (aka. Qilin/Kirin). The Golden Dragon represents the Emperor. References Category:God Element Category:Defense Types Category:Anime Exclusive Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Unreleased Category:Anime Exclusives